sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
How to Make an Image Gallery
How to Make an Image Gallery Whenever you are making an article for sound effects, whether it be a theatrical cartoon, a movie, or an episode from a TV show, it is very important to include an image gallery. Because whether or not you hear a certain sound effect at a certain specific moment, you'll need an image to prove it. That is making an image gallery is very crucial in an article. Here the following steps to help you know how to make one: Step 1: Edit and Modes First, you must hit the "EDIT" button. That's the button with the pencil on it. You can either click on it or use the drop down arrow near the edit button and choose classic editor. This will take you to either the modern editor or the classic visual editor. Once you've chosen your editor, you can use either Visual or Source mode to add images to the gallery. EditButton.png|Click the Edit button on any media page. SourceVisual.png|Use visual or source mode to add media to a gallery. Step 2: Setting up the Image Gallery When you arrive to the editing screen, you'll have to set up the Image Gallery section first. Find the option marked "Heading" and type in the words, 'Image Gallery'. This section is where you'll be making the Image Gallery. But how does one make an Image Gallery? Well, to define the term, a "Gallery" is a group of images shown together in a collection. So what button lets you make a Gallery? Once you find the button, within the Add Features and Media tab, click on it Click in the area below the image gallery text, then click Gallery in the Add Features & Media tab on the right. IG.png|Visual Mode IGS.png|Source Mode AddMedia.png|Click Gallery on the right Sept 3: Adding your Images As explained before, a Gallery is a collection of pictures, or in this case, Images. Aside from labeling your Photos in the captions, aka the "Describe this Photo" window, all it takes is a 3-step pattern to this third step: Add, Select, Upload. First you click the Add A Photo '''button. Second, find your photo aka '''Select your Image. And thirdly, which is easy of all, you the click the Upload Photo Button. Add, Select, Upload. Add, Select, Upload. Add, Select, Upload. Keep doing this pattern, and you'll have your self a gallery. Just don't forget to describe your photos as you go along. Once you've managed to upload all the photos, hit the Finish Button, located on the bottom right corner of the window. PhotoGallery.png|Click Add a photo UploadPhoto.png|Click Upload photo and browser for your image. DescribeImage.png|Add a caption and then click done. Step 4: Labeling Your Screencaps While it may be true that the SFX Resource is different and similar to the SFX Wiki, there is one thing they have in common, which is a majority rule: You must ALWAYS have the sound effect text labels. Your descriptions should look something like one of these: SoundIdeas.png|Sound Ideas HollywoodEdge.png|Hollywood Edge RareSounds.png|Rare Sounds SoundIdeasSpecific.png|Sound Ideas (Specific) HollywoodEdgeSpecific.png|Hollywood Edge (Specific) RareSoundsSpecific.png|Rare Sounds (Specific) Sometimes, you'll see certain Screencaps with messages informing of a certain sound effect that has not yet been found. Here are some examples: Unkown Sound Effect 1.png|Example 1: Unknown Falling Sound Unkown Sound Effect 2.png|Example 2: Unknown Anvil Clanking Sound Unkown Sound Effect 5.png|Example 3: Unknown Train Whistle Sound Effect SFX Researchers will look at those screencaps and say to themselves, "Gosh, A Lost Sound Effect! This could be quite the challenge." The screencaps with unknown sound effects labeled in them will prove quite useful for anyone researching sound effects. But aside from that, once you've finished your labels and descriptions, there are only two buttons left to hit: Done and Finish. But either way, they're somewhat of the same thing. ClickWhenDone.png|Click done when you've added the description. FinishButton.png|Click Finish. Step 5: Publishing the Gallery Once you've attained all the photos/images in your gallery, there is one button left to push: The Publish Button. Once you've hit that button, you're Image Gallery will be shown to everyone. Not only that, but when you have more photos to add, you can always add more to them later. Provided you put them in the proper order. PublishButton.png|Click Publish. AdditionComplete.png|All done. And that's how you make a Image Gallery! Know this tutorial well and add lots of gallery pages with plenty of photos. And why do it all on one page? You can make your own Image Gallery Article page and have it link to the article relating to the image gallery. Whatever works out for you. If you need more info on how to help out with this wiki, look at one of the following How-To articles: How to Add Categories How to Upload Audio Samples How to Add Links Category:Tutorials